


Together - An Open Love Letter to the Creampuffs

by burning_arrow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_arrow/pseuds/burning_arrow
Summary: This in not a fanfiction. This is a response to the fear, hurt, and uncertainty that I've been seeing a lot of in this community and beyond in the aftermath of the election. I've never done this before and I won't again, but in this unprecedented time I felt it was important. I  know this is a place for fiction, but this is the only way I know how to reach out. If you're scared maybe this will help, if you're not scared you can still feel free to read or just skip on over to the next actual fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This in not a fanfiction. This is a response to the fear, hurt, and uncertainty that I've been seeing a lot of in this community and beyond in the aftermath of the election. I've never done this before and I won't again, but in this unprecedented time I felt it was important. I know this is a place for fiction, but this is the only way I know how to reach out. If you're scared maybe this will help, if you're not scared you can still feel free to read or just skip on over to the next actual fic.

To any Creampuff who might be frightened, shocked, afraid after the election results, I want you to know one thing:

You are loved. 

By me. By the other Creampuffs. Believe it. Whether you are a millennial facing this kind of broad scale national vitriol for the first time or you're old enough to remember the pre-Ellen days, ACT UP, or even Stonewall, whether you're queer, gender-queer, or simply a friend and ally, you have a home here, you have a family. We are tough, we are resilient, we are beautiful. And maybe right now you don't feel like that. Maybe you feel small and alone. But you're not, because we have each other. Together we are bigger than fear, we are better than hate. It might get rough or ugly for a while, but just as the queer community has done time and again we will face this, and we will be more fierce, more powerful, and more alive and in love than we ever have been before. And we'll do it as we've always done it. 

Together. 

Breathe deep and stay strong, Creampuffs!

Peace and love,  
Amy

**Author's Note:**

> It was just pointed out to me that the Carmilla Series staff also tweeted a "you are loved" statement yesterday. I think that just proves my point. :-)


End file.
